Captain Peralta
For the character, see Roger Peralta. "Captain Peralta" is the 18th episode of Season Two of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired February 15, 2015 and had 3.11 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Jake's mainly absentee father, Roger comes to town to spend some time with his son. Jake can't wait to see him, but Charles is skeptical of Roger's intentions. Meanwhile, Holt tasks Amy, Terry, Gina and Rosa with an impossible brain teaser in exchange for Beyoncé tickets. Cast Trivia *This is the first episode to have scenes set outside of the US without being in a flashback, Terry was seen in Japan in a flashback in Charges and Specs. *The airline Roger Peralta flies for, Tribute Air is fictitious, the tail at the back of the plane is that of an Emirates plane. *The brain teaser given to the station by Captain Ray Holt is actually unsolvable; the answer is only attainable with three uses of the see-saw under ideal circumstances, otherwise four uses are required. This is owing to the fact that it is unknown whether or not the discrepant weight is higher or lower than that of the other men. Therefore, comparing the weights of two groups of six, as suggested by Amy Santiago, would provide no information, as the target individual could be in either group, depending on whether his weight caused his group to raise or lower on the see-saw. One possible method of identifying the individual is as follows: divide the men into three groups of four; A, B, and C. Weigh group A against group B. If there is no discrepancy, the target is in group C. If there is a discrepancy, weigh group A against group C. If the discrepancy remains, the target is in group A; otherwise the target is in group B. The identified group will contain four men, 1, 2, 3, and 4. Weigh man 1 against man 2, then man 1 against man 3, and compare the results to the following: The directionality of the weight discrepancy in the target individual can simply be determined by weighing the target against any other man in a fifth comparison, if not already known. * The fake name Jake gives at the Commodore's Club, Spike Marsters, is a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer character 'Spike' who is portrayed by James Marsters. Goofs *Drummondville Airport (Fr: Aéroport de Drummondville) is a real airport located near Montreal, but in real life it doesn't currently handle any commercial flights.http://www.aeroportdrummondville.com/accueil *Quebec police officers speak French with an accent from France, which sounds nothing like how actual Quebeckers speak French. *When Scully says "nous sommes des bëtes" and then says "shoot that means turnip". It is an inccorect translation. *When meeting with Chantale, she yells Securité Securité, the rest of the French-spoken bit is unintelligible. *When Captain Holt corrects Amy Santiago's grammar when she says "Believe me, no-one is more disappointed in me than me." With "than I", he is, in fact, wrong and Amy's use was correct. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes written by Dan Goor Category:Episodes directed by Eric Appel